guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Form
Acquisition Signet of Capture: *The Afflicted Soon Kim (Vizunah Square (mission), Sunjiang District (explorable)) *The Afflicted Senku (The Eternal Grove (mission), Unwaking Waters (mission)) *The Afflicted Huu (Dragon's Throat (mission)) Notes *Can be easily maintained at 13+ Shadow Arts with Glyph of Swiftness, Deadly Paradox, and a perfect enchanting mod. **Similarly, A/Me or even Me/A can maintain Shadow Form by just using Arcane Echo and Deadly Paradox (cast Deadly Paradox before Arcane Echo to avoid the premature ending when using a non-spell skill) with an enchanting mod optionally to help maintain it. *Anything that is not a Spell or Attack that targets the character enchanted with Shadow Form will succeed, examples include signets and touch skills. As a result the only way to remove Shadow Form is with a non-spell skill removal (such as Signet of Disenchantment) or a spell that does not need to target the character enchanted with Shadow Form (such as Rending Aura). **There are four Assassin skills that can remove Shadow Form. Three of them have prerequisites, some of which can only be completed prior to the target applying Shadow Form. These skills are: Expunge Enchantments (no prerequisite), Lift Enchantment (requires foe to be knocked down), Signet of Twilight (requires foe to be hexed), and the elite skill Assault Enchantments (requires a dual attack to have been completed). *The health loss caused by this enchantment does not count as damage and therefore cannot be negated. Skills such as Illusion of Weakness or Faithful Intervention do not lessen this health loss; however, they can be used, precariously, to increase your chances of survival following the health loss. *Attacks from someone enchanted with Illusionary Weaponry will still do damage since those attacks do not need to hit. *You will still take damage from AoE spells that are untargeted or were aimed at someone else near you. *Attacks that target multiple foes (like Barrage or Cyclone Axe) will miss against a target with Shadow Form on but will trigger (i.e. hit other targets adjacent). *Like Spell Breaker, spells cast on a creature with Shadow Form on will not only fail, but also result in the caster expending the spell energy cost. *Beware of the massive drop in health when the skill ends. If you aren't at least out of the area of your enemies, the loss is usually lethal against monsters. *On occasion, you may have slightly more or less than the stated amount of health after this enchantment ends. Variations are always within five hp of the stated amount of health. *If you are suffering from a deep wound when Shadow Form ends, you will (in most cases) be left with 1hp. *If you have a "While Enchanted" health bonus to an item you are holding, the Health loss from this skill is figured before the Enchantment Bonus. This combination could kill you at lower levels of Shadow Arts and Higher levels of the "While Enchanted" bonus. Related skills * (elite) * * (elite) * (elite) * (elite) Related articles *Action prevention skills quick reference *Effect on end skills quick reference *Enchantment spell skills quick reference *Miss skills quick reference